School is a Pain
by Foreverasecret01
Summary: Risa and Riku have finally graduated High School! Now Risa is going to a College in England! Please read.
1. Chapter 1

School is a Pain

'How long has it been since I've seen this name,' thought a man who stared down at the list of names. 'It's been a while…this'll be interesting.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Risa packed up the last of her luggage. With great difficulty she closed her pink traveling suitcase and set it next to the other 5 bags that waited by her bedroom door.

"Are you done yet?" asked Riku. She peered into her twin sister's bedroom that was covered in pink and suitcases were piled by the door. "Got enough luggage?"

"I'm almost done; I just got to pick out my outfit for the plain," said Risa as she dashed to the almost empty closet. "What do you think I should wear?"

Stepping over the suitcases Riku made her way to the bed and sat down. "Risa we need to talk."

"Hold on!" she responded. A second later she stepped outside of her closet wearing a short purple dress that ruffled at the end. Her now really long hair was up in a high ponytail and reached down to her waist. "Do you think I should wear a ribbon with it to match?"

Riku smiled as she looked at her little sister. Her sister was always the prettiest. They grew up together and were in a few fights, but they always stuck together…Though now her little sister has grown up and so was she. It's only been a year since they graduated High School and now the time has come for them to part. It was only yesterday when the two of them walked together to school and played dolls. 'How I wish for those days to come back.'

"You look great Risa…"

"You think? I thought I could go for pink, but thought it might be a bit too much!" she said as she turned to look at herself in the mirror. "What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked turning back to her sister.

Riku gave her sister a soft smile. Sensing something was wrong Risa sat next to her sister on the bed. "Alright what's wrong Riku…?"

Taking a deep breath she spoke, "It's just that…I'm happy for you Risa…You got into a great school in England and you have improved so much in your grades…It's just that I'm scared that I'm losing you Risa…It's all happening so fast…I don't know…Just promise me that you'll call me if you need any help…"

For a moment Risa was stunned by her sister's words, but then smiled. She pulled her sister into an embrace. "Don't worry sis. You'll never lose your only twin sister and I promise you that I'll call ok? Even if it's hundreds of miles away."

The two chuckled at the comment. "Well if that's the case then I would like you to have this…" said Riku as she pulled out a silver cell phone.

Risa gasped.

"You don't have to worry about paying for it. It's my gift to you…so we can keep in contact."

Speechless Risa grabbed the phone and looked at it with aww. She gently turned it over in her hands and opened it up to see a picture of her and Riku already on the screen. "Risa…you didn't have to give this to me…"

"I wanted to…don't worry about it. Just don't try to make me go broke ok?" asked Riku.

"Thank you so much Riku!" yelled Risa as she jumped into her sisters arms. "This is the best present ever!"

"No problem. What are sisters for?" said Riku with a smile. Risa sat up straight and looked at her knew cell phone. "I wanted to give it to you as a parting gift. I was thinking about giving it to you at the airport, but thought now might be a good time."

"I don't know how to thank you! This is so wonderful!" exclaimed Risa in excitement. She started playing with the cell phone and looking through all of the files.

"I already put me and Daiske's number in the cell phone so you don't have to worry about that."

"Thank you so much Riku…but I would really like it if I paid for the phone bill…"

"Nonsense! I'm going to pay for it and you're not going to worry about it ok?"staited Riku as she stared at her sister scrolling through the settings on the phone. "You should go to bed. We have to get up early to take you to the airport."

"Ok," agreed Risa, as she stood up and set her precious cell phone on her night stand. "I guess it's getting late. Will Daiske be picking us up?"

"Yah, he said that he'd be here around seven o'clock" answered Riku with a small smile.

Risa smiled back at her sister.

"Goodnight Risa," said Riku as she made her way to the door.

"Goodnight Riku, sweat dreams," smiled Risa as she watched her sister hop over the traveling bags. "See you in the morning."

With that her sister closed the door to the bedroom.

"Finally!" exclaimed Risa as she lay back in her bed. 'Now its time to write in my diary.'

Opening up her desk drawer she pulled out a worn out pink diary. The color was very faded, but the gold on the small books bind was made of pure polished gold. She smiled as she opened up the pages in her diary. 'I've had my diary for many years…'she flipped through remember able pages of when she was just a child. 'I remember this…' she stopped at a page of when she was only fourteen years old. 'This is when Diaske finally told Riku that he loved her…he's so sweat.' She continued to flip through the pages and stopped again. 'This is when Hiwatari left…I think he was transferring to another school.'

After skipping through more of the pages till she finally reached a blank page. 'Alright! Now what will I write?' Taking a pen she laid out on her neat bed. 'Maybe I should write in English!'

"_Hello diary,_

_Remember how I told you that I was trying to get into the college in London? Well I made it! I passed the exam. It was really hard but I did it! I also got some help from Daiske! I also finally mastered the English language. I have a little ax cent, but who cares. I'm all packed for tomorrow. Don't worry I'll be taking you with! I hope that I like my knew College. But I won't be able to live on campus, but in an apartment! It seemed like a really good one online! Oh! I almost forgot! Guess what Riku gave me as a parting gift! A cell phone! I couldn't believe it! I'm going to call her right whenI land in London! I'll have a lot of time to write in you on the plain! Well I'm tired so I'll go to sleep! Goodnight! _

_Risa" _

Risa sat down her pen and fell asleep on the her soft, pink bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So...what do you think? Bad or Good? Please tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok…so maybe I decided to write more…oh…and I'm really sorry about my spelling. It's just that I have terrible grammar, and I try my best. I only do it for the people who read my stories willingly. For those who don't…o well!

School is a Pain

"Risa…get up…you'll be late!" screamed a voice in Risa's ear. "I swear! You sleep like a log!"

Riku stood at the foot of Risa's bed. She had only been trying to wake her up for an hour! Daiske is going to be here any minute and Risa was still in bed! "Get…UP!" She screamed while shaking Risa violently.

Slowly Risa's eyes opened.

Her head ached from the screaming and she felt really dizzy. She stared up at the ceiling to refocus her vision. It wasn't until Risa's words finally sank in that she jumped out of bed and sprinted to the bathroom at the speed of light. On her was to the bathroom she also fell over her suit cases.

"What!" she shrieked. "Riku, why didn't you wake me up?"

Risa stood in the middle of the doorway; watching as her sister fluttered around the room trying to gather up her last processions and packing them away. 'This reminds me when we were kids…'

"Riku, where's my outfit!" demanded her twin sister.

Riku snapped out of her trance and focused her attention on her sister again. "Oh I put it in your closet…"

"Thanks," is all Risa said before she dashed to her closet.

Riku was going to follow her into the closet, but a knock came at the door. Instead she went to answer the door. She walked down the carpeted hallway and down the tile steps to the door. Another knock came again.

"I'm coming!" she called.

Opening the door she found her one and only lover, Daisuke. Riku jumped into his already awaiting arms.

"You're early, Daisuke!" she announced.

"Oh, well I thought it might be a good idea," he says.

The couple breaks the embrace, only to blush when they look at each other. The two avert their eyes so that they don't make eye contact.

"Oh, please come inside!" Riku says, finally remembering her manners. "You don't want to stay outside!"

"Thank you."

He steps inside the house and Riku shows him the way to the living room. The cushions are soft as he sat down and accepted the warmth. The truth is that he has been doing a lot of jobs lately to help save up Risa's money for the plain and a little present…

"I'll go make you some coffee," Riku stood up from the couch and made her way to the kitchen. "What type of coffee do you like?"

"Um…I don't mind! I'm not much of a coffee drinker!" He calls out to her.

He lies back on the couch and slowly closes his eyes. 'I'll just take a little nap…Riku will wake me up…'

At this he falls into a deep sleep.

"I brought your coffee…" she trails off at the sight of seeing Daisuke asleep. "Are…you awake?"

She walks around the couch and sets the coffee upon the table. His eyes were closed and his breath was deep. Riku's eyes softened at the sight of her sleeping boyfriend. 'You have been working so hard Daisuke…'

"Come on…Daisuke?" she sits right next to him and slowly shakes him, not really wanting to wake him up. "You got to drive Risa to the airport…"

He still remained asleep.

Just then Risa sprinted out of her bedroom and through her suit cases down the steps to the door. "Are we leaving!" she screamed out.

Daisuke shot out of the couch and hit right into Riku! "Earth quake!" he yelled. He looked about, but found Riku's punch hit him right in the face! "What did I do?"

"You hit me! How dare you do that to a lady!" she screamed.

"Um…what?" he looked at her arm and saw that it was bruised from the blow. "Oh no, are you alright! I didn't know I thought there was an earthquake!"

"It's ok, you just caught me off guard is all," said Riku. "Let me get a first aid kit."

Risa stood in the living room entrance, standing clueless to what had just happened. She watched as her sister dashed to the closet to retrieve a first aid kit and run back to Daisuke's side.

"Um…what happened?" she asked.

Riku looked over and noticed that her sister was there. The two couple blushes again and look away from each other. Daisuke stood up from the couch and looked over to Risa.

"It's time to go," he smiled.

Risa nodded and started gathering her bags at the bottom of the stairs. Daisuke and Riku followed her and helped carry the bags to the black car parked in front of the Horada's house.

"Wow Daisuke! I didn't know you owned such a nice car!" Risa gasped.

"Well…I guess it's a nice car," said Daisuke, bashful as ever. "It's my dad's actually, or should I say was my dads; he gave it to me."

"Well hop in we have a plain to catch!" said Riku happily.

Daisuke toke the driver's seat and Riku sat next to him in the passenger seat of the car. While Risa sat in the back of the car. For a moment there was no sound, except the clicking of the seat buckles. Afterwards there was no other silence. The three just sat in the car for a moment.

"You sure about this Risa…" asked Daisuke.

Risa looked out side of the car window and gazed upon her house. Her eyes softened as she turned her head away from her home. Tears threatened to poor down her face, but she held them back.

"No…" she said in a whisper, "But I can't wait forever to be ready for something! I have to go out and do it!"

The couple at the front to the car smiled. Yes, indeed Risa had grown up from when she was a child. With that being said Daisuke started the car and drove onto the highway. Riku turned onto the radio to listen to some music. While Risa gazed out the window, and watched her home town disappear in the distance.

'I'm going to miss my home town…'

"Remember…the time when we went on the field trip?" asked Riku.

"Which one?" questioned Daikuse.

"Mount Fuji in middle school," she explained.

Risa smiled, "I was so childish then…"

"No you weren't! Well…I guess **you were**!" laughed Riku.

Everyone laughed at the comment as well. Once again the car fell silent and you could hear the sound of the radio. Miyavi, a singer, played one of his songs, Girls be ambitious.

The flight was delayed thirty minutes, but finally the plane was ready to go. Risa turned around to her sister and best friend and smiled. The three of them gathered in a group hug and squeezed each other tight. Riku's eyes began to swell up with tears.

"I'm going to miss you…"said Riku honestly. "I really am. It's just not going to be the same…"

Breaking the embrace Risa stepped back from the two. "I know…"

Stepping onto the plain Risa left her friends and family behind for a new start, a new life and a new beginning. She's be going to a new school in New England. Her life was just beginning, so why was she so nervous?

Riku and Daisuke watched as Risa's plain headed west for Europe. Riku face began to well up with tears and she began to cry. Daikuse wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"It's ok…we'll see her again…" comforted Daisuke.

A man walked into a school building caring his brief case and head toward for the main office. He picked up his mail and found an interesting letter inside of it. Opening it he read that he would be the new art teacher. He had wanted that job since the day he had arrived here. Putting his opened envelop away, he walked back to his office.

long time no see. yes, I know it's been a while. not as if anybody cares. i'll keep on writing for a while and if there aren't anymore viewers I might have to stop typing this story. but thank you for those who did read.

secret.


	3. Chapter 3

okay, i am so sorry for my lack of work. i have been busy lately and haven't had the time to do anything. not to mention that for the next month i shall be really really really busy because i have work. i'm almost done with chapter 3 and 4, but i want to make them longer for you guys and better because u guys disserve it. thank you all for holding out this long, but i must ask you to wait a little longer, okay?


End file.
